Ocarina of Time: True Love
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Seven years ago, they entered each others lives and swore to be best friends forever. She was entertained by his stories, and he was comforted by her smile. Seven years later, how much have they changed? Will they still be best friends, or much more?
1. The Fairy Boy and the Farm Girl

**Man I have a lot of stories. I have ADD, I know it... I mean, Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Mega Man, Kamen Rider, SUPER HUMAN SAMURAI, (I mean, come on, who even remembers that show!) Code Lyoko, I don't know how I'm going to finish all of these!**

**AHH!!!!!!!!**

**But anyway, I was playing Ocarina of Time, and I got this idea for a story revolving around Link and Malon.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

The Fairy Boy and the Farm Girl

Why did he always do this? It was a simple task: go to Hyrule Castle and deliver the milk they ordered, and he couldn't even do _that_ right. She stood at the entrance tapping her foot with her arms crossed. She looked up at the sun, which was setting. If he didn't make it back soon, the gates would close. Assuming he was even _in _the town he would be stuck there until tomorrow. She grumbled to herself before turning to the ranch.

"Mr. Ingo, I'm going out," she called out to the stable, "I'll try to make it back before dark."

"Alright Malon," a voice called back, "Give that father of yours a good tongue lashing for me too, will ya?" he asked, knowing exactly where she was going. This was routine. Talon goes to either Hyrule Castle or Kakariko Village for a delivery, but then falls asleep and ends up either delivering the milk late, coming home late, or all of the above, Malon then goes to the location of the delivery to see her father fast asleep. She wakes him up, gives him a lecture, and sends him on his way, and the cycle starts all over again. She walked to the castle town, wondering when she would run into her lazy father.

Hyrule Castle Town was huge! Much larger than the forest he called home for ten years of his life. Once he entered he just looked around, mesmerized by all of the people.

"Link, focus!" his fairy partner, Navi shouted flying in his face.

"Oh, sorry Navi. I was just amazed by how big this place was. I've never been outside the forest, so this is a new experience for me," Link explained with an awkward smile.

"I understand that, but we don't have time to go sight seeing. The Deku Tree is counting on us to get to the castle and warn Princess Zelda about..." Navi's voice trailed off as she saw her partner walk away looking around again, "Hey! Are you even listening?!"

Link was so entranced by the large city that he couldn't focus. Not on Navi, and certainly not on the mission. It was then that he saw something that made his heart do a strange flutter.

She was even more beautiful than the town. She had long red hair, big blue eyes, and probably the sweetest smile. Right now though she looked a little annoyed though, but Link didn't care. She still looked like an angel. Navi was trying to get his attention, but her voice sounded so distant at the moment. Before he even knew what he was doing he was walking forward.

"And where are you going?! Hey! Link!" Navi called out flying after her absent minded partner.

"Um, excuse me?" Link said softly behind Malon. She turned around with a smile, confirming Link's assumption, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm not used to," she explained, "My father came here for a delivery, but he hasn't come home yet," she sighed crossing her arms, "That man..."

"Can I help?" Link offered. Before Malon could say anything though, Navi flew in front of her face.

"Link! We can't get side tracked! We have to go to the castle and meet Princess Zelda!" Navi shouted flying in Links face.

"You're trying to get into the castle?" Malon asked. Link lightly pushed Navi out of his way and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm on an important mission," he explained. It was then that Malon finally looked on his back and saw that he had a small sword and a wooden shield.

"Wow, that's so cool!" she said, her eyes glowing in excitement, "So, are you on an adventure?" she asked, smiling brightly looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, and I have to send a message to Princess Zelda," Link explained, but Navi chimed in.

"Something that should have been done at least an hour ago, only he can't seem to focus for longer than ten seconds!" Navi said tackling Link in the side of his face lightly. Looking at these two reminded Malon of the relationship she had with her father.

"My father went to the castle to deliver milk to the king. Why don't we go together? I can get you past the castle gates if he's there," Malon explained.

"Now we're talkin'" Navi said bouncing up and down. She then turned to Link, "I told you stopping to talk to her was a good idea. You should listen to me more," Navi stated, making Link roll his eyes.

"Yeah, okay Navi," Link said. Malon then grabbed his hand, catching his attention.

"Let's go!" Malon said with a smile. Link nodded and the two children ran to the castle together.

Thanks to Malon, they made it to the castle. Malon told the guards that Link was with her. The guards knew that Malon was trustworthy since they saw her every week, so when she told them about Link and Navi they had to believe her. They found her father next to the castle, fast asleep. Malon rolled her eyes and walked over to him. For some reason Link got a little worried watching her. She then did something that shocked both Link and Navi. She screamed, loudly, and angrily, right next to her father.

Talon jumped up with a start, "Whoa!" he then looked at the angry glare of his daughter, and he actually looked really scared, "Oh, uh, Malon... What are you... doing here...?" he asked. That was when the yelling started. For a few seconds, Navi and Link just stared at them, thankful that she wasn't yelling at them. Every now and then Talon tried to get a word in, but Malon was on a roll, and didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Eventually she did stop, and walked over to Link.

"Apparently he didn't deliver the milk, so you'll have to," Malon said, shocking Link and Navi.

"Wh, what?!" Link asked. Malon then handed him the containers with the milk in them.

"Send this to the king and you'll get a free passage into the castle. Just look for Zelda on the way out," Malon explained.

"Um... okay...?" Link said, confused as heck. Malon walked over to her father and took his hand, leading him to the exit.

"I'll tell the guards that you're finishing the delivery for us," Malon explained with a smile, "Come to the ranch later and tell me about your adventure," Malon said. Link nodded with a smile.

"I will, definitely!" and with that Malon and her father walked off. Link just stared at Malon as she walked off, until Navi snapped him out of his daze again.

"Come on Link! They aren't going to wait forever!" Navi shouted.

"Right, let's go Navi!" Link said, taking one last look at Malon and her father.

**I had a little trouble starting this, but tell me what you think. It'll heat up later, don't worry.**


	2. The Promise

The Promise

Link and Navi had to spend the night in the castle town since the gates closed at night. Thankfully they had saved up a few rubies, so they were able to get a room at the local inn. The conversation with Zelda went really well, and thanks to that Link learned more about what he was expected to do. Link was lying down on his bed thinking about the conversation and his destiny.

_Flashback_

"_Ganondorf?" Link asked after Zelda explained who the man from the desert was._

"_Yes, I get an evil feeling whenever I think of him. I know exactly what he's after," she said looking back to the window making sure no one was watching them._

"_What?" Link asked. Zelda then took Links hand and escorted him to her room. From there Zelda walked over to her dresser which had a small blue and gold box. Zelda opened the box and showed Link what was inside, which was a beautifully crafted ocarina made of blue material that Link initially thought was wood. It wasn't until later that Link saw it was shiny, making Link think it was made of a jewel of some sort._

"_This Link, is the Ocarina of Time, one of the keys needed to open the Door of Time, where the Tri-Force is said to be kept," Zelda explained._

"_The Tri-Force..." Link mimicked. The Deku Tree told him and Navi about that._

"_Along with this, you need the three Spiritual Stones. You have the Kokiri's Emerald. Now we need the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire."_

"_Navi and I can get those!" Link said seriously. He looked at Navi, who apparently nodded. Zelda smiled a bit, and then walked over to Link._

"_Once you get the remaining Spiritual Stones, meet me in the Temple of Time. I'll play the Song of Time, and we'll get the Tri-Force before Ganondorf does!"_

"_Got it!" Link said nodding._

_End Flashback_

"Thinking about what Zelda told us to do?" Navi asked, making Link turn to her.

"When you guys said that my destiny was to save Hyrule, I didn't think you meant to actually save _all _of Hyrule," Link said turning to the window.

"Look on the bright side. At least you'll have a lot of stories to tell that girl from the ranch," Navi taunted. Link however took that very seriously.

At the same time at Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was brushing her pony, Epona. She was singing the song that her mother had taught her, which she had dubbed Epona's Song because it was the only song that could calm her down.

"Malon," Talon called from the house, "Are you almost done?"

"Yes Daddy, I'll be inside in a few minutes," Malon said to her father. Talon smiled looking at his daughter for a few seconds, and then went back inside. Malon turned to Epona, "Guess what Epona," she said to her pony, who looked at Malon as if actually listening, "I met this boy in town this afternoon. I think he's from the forest," Epona made a noise like she was asking Malon a question, "Well, he was wearing green clothes, and he had a fairy," Malon lead Epona to the stable as she kept talking, "I hope he comes to visit soon. I told Daddy and Mr. Ingo about him, so they'll be keeping an eye out for him," once Epona was in the stable, Malon kissed her on the side of the face, "I hope you like him when you see him Epona," Malon ran to the door, "Good night. See you tomorrow," Malon then left the stable, and skipped to the house.

The next morning, Link and Navi wasted no time going to the ranch. Link had to see her before he left for Death Mountain. They walked for a few hours until they ran into a crossroads. They stood there for a few seconds looking around, hoping that they weren't lost.

"Okay, I was hoping we could avoid this," Navi said looking at the two paths ahead of them. Link saw a sign next to the right path. He went over to it to see what it said.

"Lon Lon Ranch," he read aloud, "Think that's it?" he asked turning to Navi.

"There's only one way to find out," she said, and the two of them walked down the path to the ranch.

The sun was setting by the time they reached the ranch. Link thought it was nice, if not small. As they walked forward they heard a sound like loud snoring. Link followed the sound to the large house next to the stable.

Inside they saw Talon, surrounded by Cuccos. Link walked up to Talon and tried to shake him up, to no avail.

"Sheesh, how did she wake him up yesterday?" Link said tapping his foot.

"I think she did something like this," Navi said flying over to Talon. She then took a deep breath, and screamed really loud, almost louder than Malon did. Talon shot up instantly, surprising Link.

"How can someone so small make so much noise?" Link asked, questioning Farore's logic in giving fairies such powerful voices. He then walked over to Talon, who was just examining Navi closely. "Excuse me, sir?" Link said getting Talon's attention.

"Oh?" Talon looked down at Link and smiled, "You must be that forest boy Malon told me about," Talon said, confusing Link a bit.

"You don't remember me? I was with your daughter yesterday at the castle," Link said, questioning Talon's sanity a bit.

"Oh, you were? I don't remember seeing you..." Talon said trying real hard to remember Link.

"Um, I was the one who delivered the milk for you," Link said trying to jog Talon's memory, sadly to no avail, because he was pounding his head with his fist lightly.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," Talon said finally, making Link shake his head and toss his hands in the air lightly.

"Geez, and I thought Link was absent minded," Navi said shaking her head (at least it's assumed seeing how everyone only saw a blue ball of light with wings).

Talon lead Link and Navi outside to where the horses were, Malon riding around on Epona. Link ran up to the fence and was watching her ride around, amazed by how fast she was moving.

"Wow, what are those things?" Link asked excitedly, making Talon laugh.

"Never seen a horse, eh?" he asked. Link shook his head quickly, still watching Malon ride.

"He doesn't get out much," Navi told Talon making fun of Link. Normally Link would have shot back at Navi for that remark, but he was in another world at the moment.

Talon walked forward a bit, "Hey, Malon!" Talon called out, "Your friends from the forest are here."

Malon stopped instantly looking over to the fence where Link was standing. Her eyes lit up seeing him.

"I knew he would come!" she said to herself. She then jumped off Epona and ran over to them. Link turned to Malon smiling as well. There was something about her smile that made Link forget how nervous he was about his journey.

"Hi, Malon right?" Link asked. Malon nodded happily.

"I'll just leave you two alone. Play nice, you two," Talon said walking back to the house, probably to catch up on his sleep.

Link and Malon spent the entire day together. Link told Malon all about how he had to save Hyrule, and how he found the first Spiritual Stone. It was nightfall when Link finished telling Malon about Ganondorf and what he had to do to get the Tri-Force. They were sitting next to each other in the field where the horses ran.

"Wow..." Malon said, "Sounds like you have a big journey ahead of you."

"That's an understatement," Link said looking up at the moon.

"Sounds exciting. I wish I could go on an adventure like that," Malon said also looking up at the moon.

"Want to come with me?" Link asked, partially kidding, but partially serious. Malon looked at Link in shock, "Don't worry, I know your father would never let you leave the ranch and go on such a dangerous journey," Link said looking down and closing his eyes, "It's too bad though."

"Yeah..." Malon said softly. Truth was she really did want to go with him, but she knew that she would never be able to. She then began singing Epona's Song, catching Link's attention.

"That's pretty," Link said, making Malon stop.

"My mother taught me that song. It's the only song that can calm Epona down when she's upset," she explained. It was then that Link did something shocking. He pulled out a wooden ocarina, and started playing the song himself, while Malon continued to sing. Unknown to them Talon was watching them from the house, smiling.

Link spent the night at Lon Lon Ranch to rest up for his adventure. He was standing at the entrance with Navi flying next to him, Malon and Talon there to see him off.

"Lon Lon Ranch's Milk," Talon said handing Link two jars of milk, "This should keep you healthy on your journey."

"Thank you sir," Link said putting the jars in a brown bag that they gave him.

"You're always welcome here at our ranch," Talon said, "Please come by and visit anytime."

"I will," Link said before he turned to leave.

"Do you promise?" Malon asked Link sweetly, who stopped. For a few seconds Link was silent.

"Yeah, I promise," Link said finally, turning around with a confident smile, "No matter what, I'll always come back," and with that Link and Navi left the ranch. Malon stayed there the longest, praying to Din, Nayru, and Farore that her friend returned to her safely.

**Please review!**


	3. Best Friends

Best Friends

Link was at Death Mountain for about four weeks to a month. Malon was worried about him, and prayed to the goddesses for Links safety. Her heart was put at ease when the letters started coming. Link sent a letter to Malon every week via messenger bird. In the letters he told Malon what he was doing, that he was alright, and that he missed her. Malon looked forward to the letters. She loved hearing about his adventures, imagining how cool he probably looked fighting what Navi apparently called King Dodongo, which Link described as a giant fire breathing dinosaur like creature.

According to Link, Death Mountain was home to the gorons, who lived off of rocks. Sadly, their main source of food was blocked off and infested by monsters, causing the people to starve. Their chief, Darunia, told Link that he could have the Goron's Ruby if he cleared the Dodongo Cavern and "became a man", a term that Malon thought was odd since she saw Link as a man already. After getting the Ruby, Darunia declared Link to be his "sworn brother". Link asked Malon what that meant in that letter, making her laugh. She thought it was cute how little he knew about the world outside the forest.

At the end of that month Malon was in the fields of Lon Lon Ranch brushing Epona. It was morning, and Malon was anxiously waiting for Links letter, but she got an even nicer surprise instead. Behind her she heard Epona's Song being played on what sounded like an ocarina. She turned around to see Link standing at the gate with his arms crossed smiling.

"Link!" Malon cried out running into his arms. Once again they spent the entire day together, Link first helping Malon with her chores, then demonstrating a few of his sword techniques. Malon was shocked seeing how skilled he was. For some reason he didn't look like a child when he used his sword. It was night time now, and Malon was watching Link fight an old scarecrow they found in the stable.

"That's so cool!" Malon said clapping.

"If you think that's cool, then watch this," Link said holding his sword behind him. Malon then saw something sort of scary, bot really cool. His sword started glowing, first blue, then red, "I'd stand back if I were you," Link said, prompting Malon to move farther away. She was really glad she did too, because Link then did a spinning slash creating a red wave of energy around him, really damaging the scarecrow. It was a good thing Mr. Ingo didn't use it anymore, otherwise he would have been really angry. Malon was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked.

"The Great Fairy gave it to me. She was really big, and looked really strong too," Link explained starting another story, "I had to climb all the way to the top of Death Mountain, and let me tell you, that wasn't easy. I had to get a Hylian Shield to get there," Link said pulling out a large metallic shield from his bag and showing it to Malon.

"Why?" she asked, looking at the size of it.

"Death Mountain is an active volcano, so I used this to defend myself," Link explained, shocking Malon.

"Seriously? How did you use it though? It's so big, I don't even think you could have held it."

"You're right, so what I did," Link said, taking off his Deku Shield and putting on the Hylian Shield, "I put the Hylian Shield on my back like this. That way, when burning rocks came down from the volcano," Link then crouched down, his entire body covered with the shield. It was a good defense, and Malon thought it was smart, but he looked so funny that Malon couldn't hold in the laughter. Link looked up with an embarrassed smile, "Does it look that funny?" he asked.

Malon nodded, "You look like a turtle!" she said still laughing. Link started laughing too. Even though he was embarrassed, he was happy he could make her happy.

The next morning Link left for the Zora's River, and Talon gave him two more jars of milk. Once again Malon stood at the entrance watching him walk off, praying to the goddesses for his safety.

And once again she got letters from Link, every week. He told her about the zoras, who were people who lived in the water and on the land. They had a great deity named Lord Jabu Jabu, and their king, according to Link, was enormous. Apparently Link had to save the zora princess, named Ruto, who was believed to be inside Jabu Jabu's stomach. For some reason, Malon hated the thought of Link trying to save Ruto, not wanting to share her friend.

At the end of that month, Malon was once again surprised by Link's visit. This time Link sneaked up behind Malon and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," Link said with a smile. Once again Malon's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Link!" she said happily. She turned around and hugged him, happy to see her friend again.

This time, Malon was teaching Link how to brush Epona. Even Malon was surprised by how much Epona seemed to like Link. Epona was notorious for being a diva of sorts, only letting Malon ride her. Anyone else got bucked off immediately. Link was really nervous brushing Epona, and Navi was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Link asked his partner.

"You've fought giant lizards, fire breathing dragons, monstrous jelly fish, you've climbed an active volcano _and _went inside a giant fish's stomach, yet this has you scared?" Navi taunted, annoying Link.

"Hey, Malon told me how Epona tends to act around strangers. I just want to make a good impression," Link explained defensively. Malon laughed a bit.

"You're doing a good job, Link. It looks like she really likes you," Malon explained rubbing Epona's face. Epona then galloped away, surprising Link, "Don't worry, she does that to me too."

"That horse is a diva, isn't she?" Link asked, getting a nod from Malon. They sat down in front of the stable watching the horses run around.

"So, did you get the Spiritual Stone?" Malon asked Link, who pulled the Zora's Sapphire out of his bag.

"Yep. Turns out Ruto had it. She said it was her mother's stone, and that she was supposed to give it to the... man she wanted to marry..." Link said, strangely looking down. Malon raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm guessing that's you?" Malon asked. Link slowly nodded.

"Unfortunately, yeah..." Link looked up at the setting sun, "What have I gotten myself into..." Malon thought what he said was odd.

"Unfortunately? I'd thought you'd consider it an honor to marry a princess..." Malon said, looking down.

"Well, it is an honor that she's consider me," Link said, he then looked at Malon, "But what if there's someone else I like?" he said sweetly. Malon looked at Link, her heart racing.

"Link..." she said slowly. Their eyes met at that instant, and Link took her hand. Malon then leaned into Link's embrace, loving how close he held her.

He was her special friend.

An hour later, Link was watching Malon ride on Epona, when Talon walked over to him.

"Malon's really taken a shine to you," Talon said catching Link's attention, "She talks about you everyday."

"Your daughter is special, sir," Link said, "I really like her a lot too," he continued. Talon laughed a bit.

"I figured as much. I don't know what this journey of yours is, but know that you have our full support."

"Thank you, Mr. Talon," Link said with a smile. Talon turned to walk away, and then stopped, "You're the first friend she's ever had her own age. After her mother died, she sort of grew up quicker on the inside. I like seeing her like this. She's only a child, and she deserves to be able to act like a child every once in a while," Link said nothing, just stood there looking at Talon, feeling his sadness for his daughter, "Please Link, no matter how far you have to go, and no matter how long it takes, come back here to this ranch... for her..."

All Link could do was nod, letting his silence speak for him. Talon walked back to the house with Ingo, and Link walked to the field where Malon was. She had just gotten off Epona, and was worried when she saw the serious look on Link's face.

"What's wrong Link?" she asked, but Link shook it off.

"Oh, nothing Malon. Just thinking about tomorrow, that's all," he said, Malon nodded, even though she knew something was bothering him. At that moment Epona did something really odd. She walked over to Link, and nudged his back with her face, "Huh? What is it Epona?" Link asked. Epona then knelt down next to Link, and looked at him. Malon's eyes were wide.

"Link, she wants you to ride her!" Malon said, shocking Link.

"Seriously?" Link asked with a smile. He then slowly got on Epona's back, "Okay, now what?" he asked, but was shocked when Epona rose up suddenly. He almost lost his balance as he and Epona walked forward, but eventually got used to the motions and was actually riding faster.

"You're doing it Link!" Malon said happily, "You're riding!"

Link laughed happily, and then started going faster, to the point where Epona was running. He looked really at home on Epona, almost like she was his horse. As she watched Link ride, she thanked the goddesses for bring Link into her life.


	4. Rise of the Hero of Time

**If I get any names wrong, please tell me.**

**And before you ask, yes this is sort of a remake of Ocarina of Time, so this chapter will mostly cover Link's side of the story.**

Rise of the Hero of Time

Sadly that following night things took a dark turn. Navi flew into Links window and was flying up and down in fear.

"Link!!! Link!!! Wake up!!!" Navi shouted. Link slowly woke up and looked at Navi.

"What is it Navi?" he asked, still groggy.

"It's Ganondorf! He's attacking the castle!!!" Navi said, waking Link up instantly.

"What?!" Link shouted.

Malon felt that something was wrong. She looked in Link's room, shocked to see that he wasn't there. She went outside and saw Link packing up his bag as if getting ready to leave.

"Link? Where are you going?" Malon asked.

"Navi said that the castle is under attack! I have to get there and make sure that Zelda's okay!" Link explained. He then looked up at Malon, "I'm sorry, but I can't wait!"

"I understand Link..." Malon said looking down. For some reason, her heart was sinking, and she wanted to cry, but why? Link always came back, so how was this any different?

Link walked over to Malon, and put his hands on her shoulders, "It'll be alright, I won't let Ganondorf have his way," he said softly.

"Link! We have to move! The gates are opening!" Navi said from above them.

"Got it!" Link turned away and ran off a bit.

"You'll be back," Malon called out, making Link stop, "Right?"

"Yeah," Link said with his back turned to Malon. He then turned to face her, with a serious expression on his face, "I promise! No matter what, I'll always come back!" and with that Link ran off to the castle, and to his destiny. As Malon watched him, she prayed to the goddesses as always for the safety of her best friend.

Once Link made it to the castle, he saw a white horse ride out of the gate. On the horse was Zelda and her attendant, Impa.

"Link!" Zelda shouted when she saw him.

"I'm sorry Princess, but we can't stop!" Impa said as they ran past Link. Zelda threw something towards Link, but it fell into the stream.

"It's up to you now Link!" Zelda shouted as she and Impa rode off.

"Zelda!!! Miss Impa!!!" Link shouted. He turned around to see Ganondorf ride up behind him.

"Damn that Impa!" Ganondorf said holding his shoulder in pain. Had she hurt him? "You boy!" Ganondorf said pointing to Link, "Where did the woman on the white horse run?" he asked. Link drew his sword, making Ganondorf chuckle, "Defending them, are you? Either you're too brave or your own good," Ganondorf said getting off his horse walking over to Link, "or you're not to bright," Ganondorf drew his sword and walked forward, "Why don't you show me your strength?"

Link wasted no time rushing up to Ganondorf engaging him. They clashed swords for a little while, and then Ganondorf tried to slash at Link's feet. Link flipped over Ganondorf's sword and continued to slash at him. They met in a weapon's clash, and stared into each other's eyes. Ganondorf laughed still glaring at Link.

"Yes, that's it! That spirit! I like you kid!" Ganondorf said jumping away from Link, " have a feeling you and I will get to know each other very well," Ganondorf said walking up to his horse. Link wasn't done yet though, and he proved that by running up to Ganondorf, who turned around and shot a blast of black energy at Link, who fell back.

"LINK!!!!!" Navi shouted flying over to Link.

"Malon..." Link said before he passed out.

Ganondorf went over to the stream, where he saw the Ocarina of Time in the water. He reached into the stream picking up the blue instrument, and walked over to Link.

"Don't die on me yet kid, the world still needs you," Ganondorf taunted. He then set the Ocarina of Time next to Link, walked over to his horse, and rode off.

Link woke up a few minutes later, shocked to see the Ocarina of Time next to him. He thought about it for a second, but then remembered what Zelda said:

_It's up to you now Link!!!_

"Zelda!" he said getting up and running into the town before the gates closed, Navi flying after him.

He ran all the way to the Temple of Time, not stopping. When he got there he was exhausted, but he walked to the Door of Time. Once he got to the pedestal where the Spiritual Stones were to be placed, the Spiritual Stones flew out of his bag onto the pedestal, and he heard something in his head. It sounded like a song. It was beautiful, yet haunting. Link closed his eyes, focusing on the song.

"Link?" Navi asked. Link then walked forward and played the song in his head. Listening to the song, Navi was shocked, "Isn't that the Song of Time?!" she asked, not ready for the second shock she would get once those doors opened. Link and Navi looked through the door expecting to see the Tri-Force, but instead saw a beautiful sword.

"What's that?" Link asked, but Navi was shaking she was so shocked, "Navi? What's wrong?" he asked.

"That sword!" she cried out, "That's the Master Sword!"

"The Master Sword?" Link questioned. Was that really the legendary sword? Everyone had heard of it, and scholars searched all over for it, yet they found it, and they weren't even searching for it.

Link walked over to the Master Sword, shocking Navi, "Link! What are you doing?!" she asked flying after Link. Link slowly grabbed the Master Sword's handle, and closed his eyes.

"Malon..." Link said thinking about the promise he made to her, "I won't let Ganondorf have his way!" Link then pulled the Master Sword out of its pedestal. Navi was done at that point.

"Link! You didn't!" she shouted as Link was engulfed in a bright light. Navi flew into the light, and both of them vanished.

Outside, Ganondorf was looking at the entrance to the Temple of Time.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me kid," Ganondorf said walking into the temple, his dark laugh being heard as he walked in.

_Link..._

_Wake up Link..._

"Who's... there...?"

Link opened his eyes and saw an old man wearing a red and golden robe.

"I see you've awakened, Hero of Time," the man said, "I am Rayru, the Sage of Light, and this is the Sacred Realm."

"Sacred... Realm...? What...?"

"Yes, this is the realm where the Tri-Force once resided, but unfortunately Ganondorf came and took it," Rayru explained in sadness.

"Ganondorf...? How did he..."

"When you took the Master Sword, you followed your destiny as it was meant to be. However, you were too young to wield the Master Sword, and lacked the experience needed to be the Hero of Time. So you were brought to the Sacred Realm for a period of hibernation for seven years. Ganondorf took advantage of this period, slipped into the Sacred Realm, and used the Tri-Force to become the new ruler of Hyrule. You're period of rest is over, and its time to fulfill your destiny."

"My... destiny...? Wait... did you say... seven years...?"

"Yes, and might I say, you've grown up quite well," Rayru said. At that moment Link turned to his right and saw himself in the reflective surface next to him. Instead of a skinny ten year old, he saw a tall and strong seventeen year old. His hair was the same, and his eyes were the same shape, if not a tad sharper. His overall facial features were similar, and he had no facial hair, but he definitely looked more grown up. He was wearing the same hat and green tunic he always wore, only he was also wearing white tights. He filled out and had a sort of lean figure, and his Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield were replaced with a Hylian shield and, surprisingly enough, the Master Sword. Link was awestruck seeing himself.

"I'm... all grown up. Wait! Where's-"

"Right here!" Navi said flying out from behind Rayru. Link was quite pleased to see his dear friend, but she looked smaller to him now than before.

"Hero of Time," Rayru said catching Link and Navi's attention, "In order to get to Ganondorf's castle you must first find the other five sages and get their medallions," Rayru said raising his hand. There was a bright light and a golden medallion came down into Link's hands, "This is my medallion. The other sages are hidden throughout Hyrule, and they'll need your help to awaken to their power. Go now, Hero of Time, and fulfill your destiny," everything went white, and Link and Navi found themselves back in the Temple of Time.

"Navi, I..." Link said holding his head. He was so confused. Did seven years really pass? How much had Hyrule changed in that time?

"Don't worry Link, I'm sure it'll start to make sense soon," Navi said trying to reassure her partner and herself, because she was confused too.

Link looked up and saw someone leaning on the side of where the Door of Time opened. They were wearing a blue body suit, white sleeveless vest with a red eye in the center, a white hat and scarf that covered their mouth. The person had dark skin, piercing red eyes, and blond hair in a braid.

"Who are you?" Link said pulling out his sword and shield, but the person held up their hand.

"You may sheath your sword, I mean you no harm Link," the mysterious person said in a soft and smooth voice that sounded sort of familiar to Link, but he couldn't figure it out. The person walked toward Link and he was able to get a better look at the person, who he assumed was male, "My name is Shiek, survivor of the Shiekah," Shiek explained. Hearing that made Link lower his weapon, for he knew the Shiekah were trustworthy.

"Shiekah? Do you know Impa?" Link asked, Shiek nodded.

"Yes, she is my teacher. Don't worry, she and the Princess Zelda are both safe," Shiek explained, easing Link and Navi's hearts.

"That's a relief," Navi said, but then asked a question she knew Link was wondering as well, "But why are you here?"

"I was told to wait for the Hero of Time to awaken, and then guide him on his journey in a manner that would ensure his success."

"Has Ganondorf really taken over all of Hyrule?" Link asked. Shiek nodded and then turned to the exit.

"Please, follow me Link," Shiek said walking outside, Link and Navi followed. Outside they saw a horrible sight. The sky was dark, the town was destroyed, and the castle was gone, replaced with an evil black castle.

"My God..." Link said in horror.

"Hyrule as you know it is no more, replaced by this dark and twisted Hyrule," Shiek said catching Link and Navi's attention, "Here Ganondorf's shadows are everywhere, and all most people know here is sadness and despair. It's truly a horrible sight."

"And it's my fault..." Link said falling to his knees in horror.

"No, you are not to blame for this," Shiek stated, "All you did was follow your destiny, Ganondorf took advantage of that."

"He's right Link," Navi said, "You shouldn't blame yourself," Link looked at Navi and nodded.

"The first sage is in the forest you once called home," Shiek explained, "The temple is in the Lost Woods, I'm sure you remember it.

"Got it," Link said getting up, "Then that's where we're going. Let's go Navi," Link said to his fairy partner, who nodded. The two of them started walking until.

"Not yet," Shiek said, stopping them, "You aren't ready."

"Huh?" Link said turning around, "Why not?"

"You've forgotten something, and you cannot start until you remember it," Shiek said, actually throwing something to Link. He caught it and took a good look at it. It was an empty jar, and it had writing on it. Link could just barely make out what it said.

"Lon... Lon..." Link read aloud. He thought about it, and then his eyes were wide as memories returned to him. Memories of the person he swore to never leave, and was the most important person in his heart, "Malon!"

"What?" Navi asked. Before anyone could stop him, Link was gone. Running to where he hoped Lon Lon Ranch would be...

And his best friend...

**Sorry that this chapter was mostly Link. I tried to change enough so I wasn't just ad libbing the game. Please review.**


	5. Why is Time so Cruel

Why is Time so Cruel?

"Malon! Come here!" Ingo shouted, now wearing an outfit almost like a ringmaster without the hat. Malon stepped out of the stable, she looked exhausted.

"Yes Mr. Ingo?" Malon asked in a soft tone that made her sound inferior.

"Did you check the cuccos for eggs?" Ingo asked harshly.

"Not yet sir," Malon said looking down, almost like a servant girl.

"Why not?!" Ingo asked raising his hand as if to slap Malon, who winced slightly.

"I'm working as fast as I can sir, but I'm still milking the cows," Malon said quickly trying to defend herself, "I'm sorry! I'll work faster!" Malon said bowing to Ingo, who lowered his hand.

"Just make sure you do," Ingo said turning to the field, which was now fenced shut. Malon briefly looked at the field, longing for the days when she could ride freely in the field.

Things were completely different now from what they were seven years ago. Some time after Ganondorf took over, kind and gentle Ingo became mean and possessed. He took over the ranch and made it into a place to make a profit. People could pay ten rubies to ride the horses for an hour, the price of the milk was raised from twenty rubies for one jar to forty rubies for one jar. People said that the milk didn't taste as good, but that was because the cows were unhappy.

Talon had been kicked out the moment Ingo took over. He always had a small disdain for Talon due to his laziness, but they were still friends. That changed the day Ganondorf took over. Ingo forced Talon to leave the ranch, but insisted on Malon staying. Sadly, Ingo had Ganondorf on his side, so there was nothing Talon could do.

Poor Malon had changed a lot too. Physically Malon grew up into a beautiful young woman. Her red hair was still long and thick, and her figure, while nowhere near bombshell, she was still very beautiful. Sadly she had changed a lot mentally. The brightness in her eyes was gone, and she rarely smiled if at all. While her new life as a servant girl did have something to do with her loss of enthusiasm, the main reason was for the friend she lost seven years ago.

After he didn't return she went to the Temple of Time, where she saw his bag in front of where the Door of Time once was. She immediately assumed the worst, and cried for weeks nonstop, to the point where she became ill. When she recovered she was a completely different Malon. She secretly went to her room, Link's bag lying on her bed. She hugged it, fell to her knees, and wept, filling the bag with all of her pain and misery.

"Link... please save me..." she said softly through her tears. All she wanted was a sign that he wasn't dead, that he would come for her.

Link had made it to Lon Lon Ranch the following morning (it was midnight when he first left the Temple of Time) and was shocked by what he more so felt than saw. From where he was it still looked the same, but the whole atmosphere was different, darker.

"This is Lon Lon Ranch...?" Link asked in confusion.

"Correction," Navi said next to Link looking at the sign, "This is now _Ingo's _Ranch," she continued confusing Link even more.

"What?" Link said looking at Navi. He then heard the door of the house open. Link wasn't ready to be seen yet, so he hid behind the wall at the side of the house. That was when Link saw Malon walk out, and was awestruck. She looked so beautiful, yet at the same time so tragic. Link felt something like a knife pierce his heart. Something told him that he was to blame for her sadness, and he almost felt like crying seeing her.

"Link..." Navi said perching herself on Link's shoulder. This was hard for her too, but she knew that Link was hurting more than she could ever imagine.

"Time is a cruel thing," they heard from behind them. They turned to see Shiek leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "It's speed is different for everyone, but it can't be changed. All people can do is move with their own personal flow of time, and hope that they don't get left behind."

Link turned back to the ranch, "Do you know what happened, Shiek?" he asked.

Shiek nodded, "After Ganondorf took the Tri-Force, the owner's friend became possessed by Ganondorf's shadow, and forced him to leave. The owner's daughter was forced to stay as a servant girl, and she's basically being worked to the point of exhaustion."

"Damn it..." Link said. This was just too much for him to handle. Seeing that Malon had gone into the stable, Link ran to the field. There he looked around until he saw one horse in particular. This horse had dark brown fur, a white mane and tail, and it looked like Ingo was having a hard time controlling her. He was currently trying to put a saddle on her, but she kept bucking and running off.

"Stupid horse! Quit being such a diva and get back here!" Ingo shouted. There was only one horse Link knew that earned the title of diva. That horse was Epona.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your spirit," Link said smiling. Even in these dark times, Epona retained her difficult nature. Link ran up to Ingo and Epona, "Here, let me help!" Link said getting in front of Ingo rubbing Epona's face.

"Ha, good luck kid. That stupid bronco won't listen to anyone," Ingo spat harshly.

Why don't you try being nicer, Link thought. He didn't want to let Malon know he was here yet, but he wanted to at least tell Epona who he was. Thankfully Ingo didn't recognize him, so this plan just might work.

Link then started humming Epona's Song in Epona's ear, letting her know who he was, but quiet enough where Ingo couldn't hear what he was doing. Epona calmed down once she realized that she knew who this man was. To show that she recognized Link, she knelt down just like seven years ago. Link slowly got on Epona's back just like before, and she got up and actually let Link ride her, much to Ingo's surprise.

"What?! I've been trying to tame that horse for years! How did you tame her?!" Ingo asked.

"I don't know, me and this horse just seem to connect," Link said simply. He then threw Ingo ten rubies and rode off, leaving Ingo shocked.

After riding for an hour, Link left after promising Epona that he would be back. He, Navi, and Shiek (who he was surprised was still there) went outside the ranch to talk. Ingo immediately ran to Malon, who had just finished collecting eggs.

"Well, that bucking bronco of yours actually let someone ride her today," Ingo said, shocking Malon who knew full well Epona didn't let just anyone ride her.

"What?! Who were they?" Malon asked.

"I don't know, some blond kid wearing green," Ingo said, not noticing the shocked expression on Malon's face, "Why?" he asked, snapping Malon out of her daze.

"Oh, no reason," she said trying to play it off. Ingo shrugged his shoulders and walked off, leaving Malon by herself. Malon looked down in shock.

"It's not possible..." she said to herself, her heart racing suddenly, "It can't be..."

That night outside the ranch, Link and Navi were having quite the heated discussion. Shiek was sitting on a nearby stone with his legs crossed watching them.

"What do you mean your not going to the forest?!" Navi shouted.

"I can't yet, not until I know that she's okay!" Link reasoned, but Navi wasn't hearing it.

"Did you forget that we're on a mission to save all of Hyrule?! We can't put the mission on hold for one person Link!"

"She's not just 'one person'! She's special to me!"

"Link, I know how you feel. I want to help her too," Link was done at that point, and stopped her before she could continue.

"No, you don't know how I feel!" Link shouted, making Navi fly back a bit, "I didn't ask for the Deku Tree to choose me to find Princess Zelda! I didn't ask to be made into some hero! I didn't ask for seven years of my life to be stolen from me! No one ever asked my what I wanted! And now look, I'm seventeen, Zelda is who knows where, Ingo is ruining the ranch, the whole world has gone to hell," he shouted, but then looked down, his fist shaking, "and Malon..." he started crying, "did you see her Navi? She's hurting so much right now. You say we can't put the mission on hold for one person, but how can I save the entire world, but be powerless to save one person."

"Link..." Navi suddenly felt horrible, because he was absolutely right. She never stopped to think how much pain Link might have been in. Looking at it now, after everything he went through, telling him to abandon Malon was just too much.

Shiek got up and walked over to Link, putting a hand on Link's shoulder, "Then you know what you have to do before you go to the forest?" Shiek asked, getting a nod from Link. Even though he couldn't see Shiek's mouth, it was clear that he was smiling.

"So, how do we save her?" Navi asked, catching Link's attention.

"Navi..." Link said, happy to have her support, "Go to Kakariko Village and find Malon's dad."

"I know where he is," Shiek said.

Navi finally asked the question on her mind, "Why are you even still here?!" she asked the enigmatic Shiekah.

"I have my reasons, that is all," Shiek stated.

"Why do I get the feeling that we shouldn't expect this much help from you all the time," Navi asked, although the question remained unanswered, "What about you Link?" she then asked Link, who was walking back into the ranch.

"I have to see someone," Link said with his back turned to Shiek and Navi, "Just get Mr. Talon here as fast as you can," Link then walked into the ranch.

Navi watched Link go into the ranch, but then turned around to see Shiek already walking to Kakariko Village, "Hey! Wait for me!" she said flying after Shiek.

In the ranch, Malon was in the field by herself singing Epona's Song. She did this every night in hopes that someone would come. Someone in particular. She stopped suddenly when she heard something familiar. That something was someone behind her playing the song too on an ocarina. Her heart was racing, and she was afraid to turn around, afraid that it was a dream, afraid that it wasn't him, but the person kept playing the song, and it sounded beautiful. She slowly turned around to see the ocarina player.

There she saw him, leaning on the side of the gate, playing a blue ocarina. He looked up and saw her staring at him. He stopped playing and walked toward her a bit, but kept a few good meters between them.

"Is it... really you..." Malon asked, trying to hold back the tears in case it was a dream.

Link looked down and smirked, "I promised, right?" he looked up at Malon, "No matter what, I'll always come back."

At that instant, Malon couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She broke down, ran up to him and started pounding his chest in frustration. It wasn't her hands that hurt Link. Her words, her tears, all of them hurt more than anything he ever endured.

"Where were you?!" she cried, "You promised you would come back! You promised!! Why did you disappear?! Why did you leave me!!" Malon couldn't keep going, and eventually just cried, holding onto his tunic. Link embraced her trying to comfort her, but he started crying too.

"I'm sorry..." he said through his tears, "I'm so sorry..." they stayed like that for a few good minutes, but eventually lied down on the grass next to each other. There, Link explained what happened to him.

"So you don't remember the last seven years," Malon said, understanding what happened.

"Nope, the last thing I remember was going into the Temple of Time, and pulling out the Master Sword," Link said holding the Master Sword above him and Malon. He then looked at Malon, "What happened after I left?"

"Well, when you didn't come back after awhile, I went to the Temple of Time hoping to find some sign of you. I found your bag right outside where the big stone door was, and since Ganondorf was still alive I figured that he..." Malon couldn't even finish her sentence, it was too hard to say it, so she swallowed all of that emotion and skipped to the next part, "I cried for a long time after that. I became weak and had to stay in bed, so Daddy and Mr. Ingo worked overtime. I got better after a while, but I didn't talk much, nor did I even ride Epona. Then one day Mr. Ingo changed. He looked darker, and sounded meaner. He started talking about Ganondorf a lot, and how Ganondorf told him to take control."

"So he took over the ranch," Link concluded.

Malon nodded, "My father tried to reason with Mr. Ingo, but he was forced out. Me, Mr. Ingo insisted that I stay. He said that he would hurt Epona if I left, so I was basically his prisoner. He works me so hard, but if I make a fuss or anything he..." she started crying a little again, but Link held her hand comforting her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to fix this," he said, shocking Malon.

"How? What can you do?"

"I have a plan, but I need you to trust me, alright?" Malon nodded. Link then put his hand on her cheek, "I'm not leaving until I know you're safe Malon, I promise."

"Link..." Malon then snuggled up closer to Link, remembering when they were kids how such a gesture, while it was nice, it seemed so simple then. Now, it was still nice, but something was different. Hearing Link say those strong words had a different effect on her this time. She knew exactly what was going to happen tomorrow...

He was going to save her...


	6. Winner Take All

Winner Take All

It didn't take long for Shiek and Navi to get to Kakariko Village. Thankfully it still looked the same at least, if not more crowded. It looked liked the people from Hyrule Castle Town had moved here for safety. Navi looked around, wondering how they were going to find Talon with the village being so crowded now.

"So Mr. 'I Know Where Talon Is'," Navi said turning to Shiek, "where's Malon's father?" Shiek didn't even speak, he just walked, annoying Navi even more, "Why do you keep doing that?!" she cried out flying after him.

She followed Shiek to the inn. Once there Shiek leaned against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed.

"Here?" Navi asked, once she heard the impressive snoring coming from inside she was able to confirm it. She flew in through the window and saw Talon sleeping on the bed. Surprisingly he looked pretty much the same as he did seven years ago, Navi figured it was all the sleep he got. Navi flew around him, much like how she did when she wanted Link to wake up, "Mr. Talon!!! We have to get to the ranch!!!" sadly Talon stayed fast asleep. Navi looked around, took in a deep breath, and screamed as loud as she could. Even Shiek outside had to cover his ears.

Talon, like always, jumped up instantly looking around, "Don't worry Malon! I'm up! I'm..." he looked and saw Navi flying in front of him, and lit up, "Navi!" he said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Talon," Navi said quickly, "But we have to get to the ranch!" she then grabbed his shirt sleeve and tried to pull him out of bed, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Ah, there's no point..." Talon said sitting back in his bed. Navi let him go and just looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You saw the ranch, right?" Talon asked, getting a nod from Navi, "Ingo's in control now. I'm all washed up. I couldn't even save my own daughter," Talon dropped his head in shame and covered his face in his hands, "Oh Malon... I'm so sorry..."

"That's the thing Talon, Malon needs you! She's in so much pain right now, and she needs her father!" Navi tried to reason.

"I can't even set foot in that place. Besides, there's no way Malon would want to see me again. I failed her..." Talon replied. Navi realized that she was not going to get though to that man, so she flew out.

"Now what do we do?" Navi asked Shiek, who then got up, and walked inside. Navi was curious of what he had planned, but was then shock by a loud crashing sound.

"What in tarnation!!! Talon shouted from inside the inn. The next thing Navi knew, Shiek stormed out of the inn, pulling Talon by the collar of his shirt.

"I guess that works too," Navi said flying after them.

That morning at Lon Lon (sorry) _Ingo's _Ranch, Ingo got up, surprised to see Malon already up and working. She was in the stable milking the cows, and she had a serious expression on her face.

"Glad to see you working so hard for a change," Ingo said, "Honestly, you're as bad as your father," he continued, not getting a reaction from Malon. He turned to where the horses were, and was happy to see that they had already been moved to the field, "Did that too, eh?" Ingo asked, still not getting a reaction from Malon, "Ah, you don't have to talk. The less you talk the better," he said walking out. Malon got up and just looked at the closed stable door, with that same look on her face.

Ingo looked outside and saw all of the horses running around, all except for one. He looked around, wondering where that one horse was.

"Malon! Get out here!" he shouted. Malon walked outside looking down, eyes closed, and with something in her hand. Ingo walked over to her enraged, "Where's Epona?!" he shouted, but Malon was silent, "Cat got your tongue? I asked you a question!" he said actually slapping Malon. She just stood there for a second, but then started crying, "Why are you crying? I didn't hit you that hard!" Ingo said.

"Give him back..." Malon said quietly, confusing Ingo.

"What?" Ingo asked. At that moment Malon exploded, letting out all of her emotion.

"Give back Ingo!!! My Ingo!!!" she shouted through her tears.

Ingo was confused, "What do you mean? I'm right here?" Ingo reasoned, bot Malon wasn't hearing it.

"No!!! You're not Ingo!!!" Malon was slowly backing away from him, "I want my Ingo back, and I'm going to get him back today!" and with that statement Malon revealed what was in her hands...

The Ocarina of Time...

"Where did you get that?!" Ingo asked. Instead of answering him, Malon started playing Epona's Song. Ingo was getting angrier and angrier, and reached for her, "Stop that right now!" he demanded, but Malon moved out of the way, and kept playing. She didn't want to stop, not until he came.

_Flashback_

_It was midnight, and Link and Malon were in front of Malon's house. Epona had a saddle on her back, as if she were getting ready to ride off. Link handed Malon the Ocarina of Time._

"_Do you think you know how to use this?" Link asked._

"_I practiced on your old ocarina while you were gone. This one doesn't look too different," Malon said taking the blue instrument, "What do you want me to do?"_

"_When Ingo gets up, play Epona's Song on that. Epona and I will ride into the ranch when we hear the song. After that, just leave the rest to me," Link explained._

_Malon nodded and then looked away, "Link... I..." Malon started, but was stopped by Link's embrace. Being in his arms felt so wonderful, like all of her problems were slipping away._

"_It's going to be okay now Malon," Link said tightening his embrace._

"_I know Link," Malon said closing her eyes smiling. Link stepped away and jumped on Epona._

"_I'll see you soon," he said getting ready to ride off._

"_Do you promise?" Malon asked. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it, just like seven years ago._

_Link was silent for a few seconds, "Yeah, I promise," Link said after a while, then turning to Malon with a familiar smile, "No matter what, I'll always come back," and with that Link and Epona rode off out of the ranch, Malon watching him the whole time._

_End Flashback_

As Malon moved out of the way of Ingo's assaults, she kept playing Epona's song. She knew he was coming, she just had to trust him.

That was when they heard the sound of a horse galloping towards them. Ingo looked up, but was knocked down when Epona stood on her hind legs threatening to kick him.

"What the?!" Ingo shouted looking up to see who was on the horse that almost killed him, shocked to see Link (who he still didn't recognize from seven years ago, but did remember from yesterday), "What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"This ranch belongs to Malon and her father, not you Ingo!" Link proclaimed.

"Ha! Talon didn't know how to run a ranch! He was lazy and weak, not fit to run a business!" Ingo said.

"Maybe so, but at least Mr. Talon was kind!" Link explained, "Lon Lon Ranch is supposed to be a place of peace, not a place where you can make a profit!"

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Ingo challenged.

"I'm going to challenge you to a race around Hyrule field. First one to make it to the castle gates and back to the ranch wins. If I win, you give the ranch back to Malon and her father."

"That's a big bet kid," Ingo said crossing his arms, "What do I get if I win?" he asked.

"You get this," Link said doing something that made him happy that Navi wasn't here right now. He took the Master Sword of all things, and threw it into the ground in front Ingo.

Ingo examined it, "It's a nice blade, but how is this of any value to me?" he asked.

"You work for Ganondorf, right?" Link asked, "Because that sword is the only thing that can stop him. If you win, then it's yours."

"Also," Ingo said walking forward, "If I win, you not only give me your sword, but you never return to this ranch again."

Link was suddenly really nervous, but he already had a lot riding on this, adding anything else just gave him more incentive to win, "Deal!" he said.

Malon was really scared. She didn't want to loose Link right after getting him back, but she had to believe in him.

Navi, Shiek, and Talon were approaching the ranch, and could see it in the distance.

"There it is!" Navi cried out, "We have to hurry!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea..." Talon said backing away. He turned around and met Shiek's deadly glare. Navi flew down to him.

"Talon, what's the real reason why you're so afraid of going to the ranch?" she asked. At that moment, Link and Ingo raced past them, Link on Epona and Ingo on a horse with light brown hair, "Link!" Navi called, but her partner was so in the zone that he didn't respond. Talon was surprised by the name she called out.

"Link?! He's here too?!" he asked.

"Uh, duh!" Navi shouted. At that moment they heard a scream from the ranch. All three of them raced to the ranch, where they saw Malon surrounded by what looked like female ninjas with dark skin, red hair, wearing purple garments, and all holding sabers.

"You wanted to know why I was so afraid of going to the ranch?" Talon said backing away, "That's why!" Navi was confused. Where did all of these people come from, and who were they?

"Ingo allied himself with Ganondorf to gain the power needed to take over the ranch," Shiek explained, catching Navi's attention, "In return for his loyalty, Ganondorf gave Ingo his own personal army of Gerudo soldiers."

"Then Ganondorf knows what we're planning?!" Navi cried.

"Probably," Shiek said crossing his arms. Shiek then ran forward to where Malon was and started fighting the Gerudo women.

"Who are you?" Malon asked, surprised by Shiek's sudden appearance.

"An ally to the Hero of Time," Shiek said turning to Malon, "I believe you know him as Link."

"Link..." As Malon stood there in shock, Shiek continued to fight. Talon was also watching this in shock.

"Look at that Talon," Navi said catching Talon's attention, "They're all fighting so hard for the ranch. Shiek doesn't even know Malon and he's fighting just as hard as Link is right now. They haven't given up, so you can't either."

Talon just looked at Shiek fight, thinking about what a coward he had been.

In Hyrule field, Link and Ingo were neck and neck. They passed the gates and turned back to the ranch, still right next to each other.

"Come on Epona! Malon's counting on us!" Link shouted. It seemed like Epona heard Link, because she started running faster at that instant. Ingo saw that and got really angry.

"Come on you stupid horse! Move it!" Ingo shouted. The horse he was on started going faster as well, but couldn't keep up with Epona.

"That's right Epona! Good girl!" Link encouraged, making Epona go even faster, much to Ingo's dismay.

"No!!!!!" he shouted, as Link and Epona ran into the ranch.

Once inside, Link saw the Gerudo women fighting Shiek. He rode by his sword grabbing it, and jumped off Epona landing right next to Shiek.

"I assume that since you're here that you won?" Shiek asked.

Link nodded, "Yeah, and I'm assuming that since you're here that you found Malon's father?" Link asked, shocking Malon ever so slightly when Shiek nodded.

"Daddy...?" Malon asked silently.

Link looked around for a second until he saw Talon, his eyes lighting up, "Hi Mr. Talon!" Link said waving to Talon in a way that suggested he forgot he was surrounded for a second. He then held his sword out behind him charging energy into the Master Sword, "Um, I'd stand back if I were you," Link said. Shiek was confused, but Malon knew exactly what came next so she took Shiek's hand and ran off a bit. Link then did his signature spin attack (which Malon started calling the Tornado Slash) knocking all the Gerudo women away. They disappeared in an instant. Talon was shocked, seeing how strong Link looked now.

"Link..." he said to himself. Link swung the Master Sword around a bit, and then sheathed it. At that instant Malon ran into his arms.

"Didn't I tell you it would be okay?" Link asked with a smile. Malon tightened her embrace.

"I knew I could count on you Link," she said, almost lovingly.

Ingo stormed into the ranch, enraged, "No, no, NO!!!!!" he shouted running up to them, "This is MY RANCH!!!! You hear me?!! MINE!!!!" at that instant, Talon punched Ingo in the face really hard, knocking him out.

"Correction, it's _my_ ranch!" Talon proclaimed.

"Daddy!" Malon cried out running into Talon's arms. All at once this was becoming the bast day of her life.

"Malon, I'm sorry," Talon said holding his daughter.

"Don't apologize Daddy," Malon said sweetly, "I'm just happy to see you now."

Ingo was slowly waking up, making Link put his hand on his sword, "Ugh, what happened to me?" Ingo asked looking around.

"Mister... Ingo...?" Malon asked slowly.

"Malon? Talon? What was I doing all of this time?" Ingo asked. Malon then jumped into his arms happily, realizing that her Ingo was back.

She looked up at Link while hugging Ingo and mouthed out "Thank you." Link nodded with a smile.

Shiek watched them from a distance. He nodded, and then faded away.

**Before you ask, no this story isn't going to end next chapter.**


	7. Malon's Decision

**I wonder if anyone has caught on to where I'm going to go with this yet. To think that this was one of my more random ideas. I'm glad the people are liking it so far.**

Malon's Decision

Link decided to rest up at the ranch like he used to before his big adventures, but this time he wanted to stay for a few days since he knew this journey was more dangerous and he didn't know when he would be able to come back again. Thankfully things calmed down, so Link was able to rest like how he wanted. Navi was sort of against the idea of resting for so long, but she gave in once she saw how happy Link was.

Malon was happier too. It seemed like being with Link after so long rejuvenated her spirit, and she had returned to her old perky self. After Ingo found out what she had to go through because of him, he and Talon decided to work together and give Malon a break for a while, so she spent all of her time either with Link, Epona, or both.

It was Link's second night at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon was sleeping peacefully, but Link was unable to sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling like something was wrong, and that as much as he wanted to stay, he had to move, and soon.

He walked downstairs to get something to drink from the kitchen. Once he made it to the kitchen however, he saw Shiek of all people standing at the window staring at him. Shiek walked away still looking at Link as if asking him to follow, so that's exactly what Link did.

Once outside he saw Shiek standing at the entrance of the Ranch with back turned to Link.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with my forest?" Link asked.

"So you do sense it, that Ganondorf has gone on the move," Shiek said turning to Link.

"Yeah, I sense it," Link said looking down, "And his first target is going to me my forest."

Shiek walked forward, "Your period of rest was well needed, but it's time for the Hero of Time to begin his journey," he explained.

Link sighed, "And that means once again I have to leave her, not knowing when I'll see her again," Link looked up in agony. Why did this always happen? Why did he always have to leave Malon with a promise that he wasn't even sure how long he could keep? Why did the Master Sword have to choose him, and not someone else? "It's not fair Shiek..." he said. Shiek looked down in sadness, wishing he could tell Link he could stay, but know that wasn't possible.

"Destiny is as cruel as time. No one gets to choose their destiny, but everyone is a slave to it to some extent," Shiek turned around to leave, "You should take a little more time here and think. You won't be able to save anyone if you're in turmoil yourself," and with that Shiek left the ranch.

Link fell to his knees, pounding the ground, wishing the Master Sword hadn't chosen him.

Unknown to Link and Shiek, Malon was looking out her window, listening to the whole conversation. She sat back in her bed, knowing full well what was about to come, but wondering if she was willing to go through it again.

"Not again..." she said closing her eyes, tears flowing freely from them, "I just got you back..." Sadly Malon cried herself back to sleep.

The next morning Link was in the stable practicing his sword techniques on an old scarecrow. He was thinking of what he was going to tell Malon. Why he had to leave again, and that this time he might not come back for a while.

"Damn it!" Link said thrusting the Master Sword into the chest of the scarecrow, "It's not fair to Malon!" Navi was perched on a fence near Link watching him, and was getting worried.

"Link, how do you really feel about her?" she asked, making Link stop, "Whenever it comes to her, you begin to act irrational."

"I do not," Link said continuing his sword practicing, but Navi wasn't going to let it slide.

"Come on Link, don't try to deny it, not with me at least. Every time we get involved with that girl you get emotional. You were willing to put the fight against Ganondorf on hold to save her, and don't think I didn't see the Master Sword left here when you went to race Ingo," Link stopped and just stood there as Navi continued, "What is it Link? Do you love her?" Navi asked.

"I don't know!" Link said turning to Navi. He then looked down thinking, "Maybe..." he said. Truth was, he didn't know how it felt to be in love. He always thought Malon was cute, even when they were kids, but ever since he came back from the Sacred Realm he felt different around Malon, closer. Was he falling in love with Malon?

It was then that the stable door opened, Malon standing right at the door. When Link saw her standing there he froze. Malon looked really serious, almost like she was about to cry any second.

"Um, Navi, could I talk to Link alone?" Malon asked. Navi nodded, and then flew out the stable window, leaving Link and Malon in the stable alone. Malon stepped into the stable and closed the door, and for a second they were just silent.

"Malon... I..." Link started.

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Malon asked looking down.

Link sighed and looked down too, "So, you overheard?" he asked, Malon nodded in response.

"Do you really have to do this?" she asked.

"Malon, I'm the Hero of Time. As much as I want to stay here I can't, Hyrule needs me," Link explained.

"But I need you too Link!" Malon said looking at Link, "You don't know how hard it was for me these past seven years! I thought you were dead!" she then started crying, "And then, seven years later, you walk back into my life just to tell me you're leaving again?! I can't keep doing this Link! I can't keep waiting here for you to come back, praying that this isn't the time some monster takes your life!" she then turned her back to Link, "I don't want letters every week Link! I want you here, with me!" Link walked over to Malon and hugged her from behind.

"You have no idea how much I want that too, honestly. I wish I could give this destiny to someone else, but it doesn't work that way," Link said softly. Malon turned around and looked into Link's eyes.

"It's not fair Link," Malon said.

"I know Malon," Link said holding Malon closer, "I know..."

The next morning, Link was standing at the entrance to the ranch, Malon, Talon, and Ingo there to see him off, but Malon was looking down and was silent the entire time.

"Link, thank you so much for helping to bring my family back together," Talon said.

"I feel that it's my family too Mr. Talon," Link stated looking at Malon, who was still looking down.

"Can't you stay for a little while longer?" Ingo asked, not realizing how hard that questions answer was for both of them.

"I'm sorry sir. I want to stay, really I do, but my life is for Hyrule. I have to do this," Link explained, looking at Malon again.

"Well then, have a safe journey Link, and be sure to come back here soon," Talon said. Link looked up at Talon and nodded.

"I will, I promise," Link said, even though even he wasn't sure when he would be back this time. Link looked at Malon again, "Good bye... Malon..." Link said softly, Malon remaining silent. Link then turned, and left the ranch, which he was starting to feel was his home.

Talon put an arm around Malon trying to comfort her, but she pulled away and ran into the house.

"Just give her some time Talon," Ingo said, "She just got him back after seven years, and now he's gone again. She'll talk to us when she's ready."

"Yeah," Talon said. The two of them then went off to start work for the day, knowing that Malon probably wouldn't want to leave her room for anything.

That afternoon however, they were in for a shock. Talon knocked on Malon's door to check on her, but was worried when no one answered. He slowly opened the door to see what was wrong, but to his surprise, the room was empty. He looked around and saw a letter on Malon's bed. He skimmed over it for a while, his eyes getting wider and wider. He then ran out of the room to the stable where Ingo was.

"Ingo! Ingo!" Talon cried running into the stable.

"What is it?" Ingo asked. Talon handed Ingo the letter and he read it:

_Dear Daddy and Mr. Ingo,_

_Do you remember how Mom always said to follow your heart? Well, my heart is guiding me to Link. I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I knew that if I asked, you would never let me leave. I have to be with him, otherwise I feel like I'll die without him._

_Don't worry about me, I'll come back once Link's journey is done, and I know he'll protect me. Daddy, don't fall asleep on the job. You have a responsibility to the ranch, and I'm counting on you to handle things while I'm gone._

_Mr. Ingo, keep an eye on my dad. He can be such a handful sometimes, and I'm not there to wake him up. And don't beat yourself up over what happened. That was Ganondorf, not you._

_Epona, don't give Daddy and Mr. Ingo a hard time. I know that they aren't me, and that you hate that about them, but I need you to be strong for me._

_Finally, please promise me that you'll take care of yourselves while I'm gone, and that you'll stay close. I love you all so much._

_Love,_

_Malon_

Talon and Ingo looked at each other, shocked by what they just read, and not too sure how to take it.

As for Link, he was taking one last look at Lon Lon Ranch in the distance, thinking about the person he was leaving behind, again.

"Come on Navi, let's go," Link said turning away from the ranch. He and Navi walked for a few seconds when something made them stop.

"Link!"

"Huh?" Link asked turning around, shocked by who he saw running up to him, "M, Malon?!" sure enough, wearing a red cloak over her normal attire, was Malon. She ran into Link and held him tightly, "What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I don't want you to leave me Link," Malon replied, "I let you leave the ranch like this last time and you disappeared for seven years. I refuse to go through that again," she looked into Link's eyes seriously, "So I'm going with you."

Link and Navi were shocked by what she just said, and Navi flew forward.

"Are you nuts?!" she asked, "This isn't a road trip! We're fighting Ganondorf!"

"I know that!" Malon stated looking at Navi, "But I want to fight too!" she looked up at Link, holding his tunic earnestly, "Please Link, take me with you! I promise I won't get in the way, and I won't slow you down!"

Link looked like he was really thinking about it, but what he said next no one was ready for.

"Okay," he said after a while, shocking Navi.

"Link!!!" Navi shouted.

"I want her to be with me too. If I can't defend her then how can I defend Hyrule," Link looked into Malon's eyes, "Besides, she was hurt by Ganondorf too. Who are we to deny her desire to fight?" Link held Malon lovingly, "Let's save Hyrule, together," he said.

Malon looked into Link's loving gaze, returning the feelings, "Yes. Together," she said.

And that was the start of their adventures together.

**Didn't expect that, did ya? (laughs triumphantly) I told you this is a remake of Ocarina of Time, which I haven't finished yet, but I know the basic gist of the story, and I can look at the manga too for ideas.**


	8. Link's Forest

**I'm sorry if I don't update this story as much as before. I had to go back to other stories so I'm trying to write three stories at the same time, also I started school again so that's going to slow things down a bit as well. I have a policy to never abandon a story though, so please never loose hope, and if it seems I'm dragging my feet don't hesitate to send me a personal message telling me to get off my lazy behind and write. I respond fairly quickly to those, and I always reply the day I get them.**

**PS: the two other stories are Mega Man Star Force Zero 2: Nightmare, and End of the World, for those who are curious about my other works.**

Link's Forest

In the dark castle that had replaced Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf was sitting in his throne thinking about the events that transpired a week ago. His loyal servants, Koume and Kotake, told him that the Hero of Time had returned from the Sacred Realm the second he had arrived. He wasn't scared at all. In fact, he was actually quite confident in his abilities to stop him. Sure he had the Master Sword, but Ganondorf had an entire army that was still growing. But what did Link have? A magical sword, a three inch fairy with an annoying voice, and now a girlfriend. As Ganondorf saw it, his chances weren't too bad at the moment.

Kotake, Koume, come forth," he commanded. Instantly the two twin witches appeared in front of Ganondorf, "Tell me the position of the Hero of Time."

"He is currently on his way to the Kokiri Forest, Master," Kotake explained.

"Have our forces been put in position?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes Master," Koume said looking up, "Kokiri Forest is ours, as is the Forest Temple," Ganondorf smiled hearing that.

"Good, have them wait for the Hero of Time and his companions in the temple. If they attack there then they can't escape."

Kotake and Koume bowed, "Yes Master," they said in unison before disappearing from Ganondorf's throne room.

Link, Navi, and now Malon had been traveling for a week, and things had gone well. Malon promised that she wouldn't slow Link and Navi down, and so far she had kept that promise really well. Navi was still off on the idea of her traveling with them, mainly because she still had no way of defending herself. They ran into a few monsters, but they were small and Link did most of the fighting.

They were now looking at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest, which was a giant log tunnel that was pitch black inside. Malon was anxious to see where Link had come from, curious as to what a village in the forest looked like. Link however was extremely silent, and looked like he was afraid to enter.

"Link?" Malon asked, catching her friend's attention, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Malon, I'm fine. Just worried about everyone," Link said looking back at the tunnel.

"Then we need to hurry," Malon said taking Link's hand. Link nodded and they both ran into the forest together. Navi just shook her head watching them.

"Geez, I can do more than her. Why is she even still here?" Navi asked herself. First Shiek leaves, then they get Link's unofficial and helpless girlfriend in his place. Navi knew that this was going to end badly, she just knew it.

Once in the village, Link was horrified by what he saw. Normally the forest had a certain glow to it, and he would see kokiri everywhere. Now that glow was gone, and instead of kokiri, there were weeds, and they didn't look friendly.

"My God..." Link said in horror. Malon knew that it wasn't supposed to look like this, just by looking at Link's expression.

"Link..." she said putting her hand on his shoulder. Navi flew in and was both shocked and angry.

"The forest!" she shouted. She then secretly shot a glare at Malon, who she partially blamed for her and Link's home ending up like this.

"I have to find Saria!" Link shouted running off. Malon was confused.

"Who's Saria?" Malon asked Navi.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Navi shot at Malon with a small edge of contempt, which Malon didn't catch. She then flew off after her partner, intentionally leaving Malon in the dark. Malon did think it was odd, but knowing that Navi had an attitude anyway, she shrugged it off and ran after her friends.

Link was in Saria's house looking around frantically. Navi and Malon ran in (flew in Navi's case) moments after Link had given up on finding her there.

"Any sign of her?" Navi asked. Link shook his head.

"No," he said, voice edged with worry.

"Um, who's Saria?" Malon asked again since she didn't get an answer last time.

"She's my childhood friend," Link said turning to Malon, "She gave me the ocarina I used before I got the Ocarina of Time. She's like a sister to me."

"Oh," Malon said now understanding. She wasn't jealous in the least actually. She figured that this "Saria" was like a sister to Link.

"Link," Navi started, "Shiek was saying that the first sage was in the Forest Temple, right? What if Saria went there?"

"That would make sense," Link said looking down. He then looked at Navi, "Then let's get moving," he said then looking at Malon, "You'll come too, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Malon said nodding, and the two of them ran off, annoying Navi even more.

"Damn it!" she said to herself before flying after them.

The Lost Woods were a maze, that if you didn't know where to go you could get lost forever. Thankfully Link knew his was around the Lost Woods. He explained to Malon that he and Saria used to play here all the time. Malon was curious as to what it looked like before Ganondorf took over.

At the entrance to the Forest Temple, they saw a small child with orange hair. He was obviously a kokiri because he was wearing green clothing like Link. Link looked like he was seeing someone from his past, but at the same time he looked confused.

"Link, what's wrong?" Malon asked.

"That can't be... Mido?" Link asked.

"Do you know that child?" Malon asked.

"I think so... but he doesn't look an age over ten..." Link then started walking over to the child, who held his hand out instantly.

"Who are you?!" the child asked. Link recognized him instantly, it was Mido.

"Mido?" Link asked, still slightly confused. Mido was shocked when Link said his name.

"And how would you know my name? You may be wearing our clothes, but you can't fool me! There's no way you're one of us!" Link was confused slightly hurt hearing this. Why hadn't Mido grown up? Why had he grown up? Was he the only one who did? If so, then why only him?

Malon sensed that this was about to get ugly, so she stepped in.

"Um, do you know a girl named Saria?" she asked. Now Mido was glaring at Malon.

"You know Saria?" Mido asked harshly, making Malon step back slightly.

"Well, I don't, but-" she was cut off by Link, who started playing a song on his ocarina. It was a pretty, and up beat song. Mido looked at Link and his eyes got wider and wider.

"You do know her..." Mido said looking at Link in shock. Link stopped and put the ocarina away.

"I do, and I have a feeling that she's in danger. Please, if you know where she is then..." Link looked down seriously. Mido nodded and moved out of their way.

"She's in the Forest Temple. She told me not to let anyone get past, but I feel like you guys should..." he then pointed to the path behind him, "Go on, get to the temple," he commanded. Link nodded and ran through the tunnel, Malon and Navi following. As they ran, Mido watched them, wondering who that man with he green tunic was.

He looked so familiar...


End file.
